Mi hada favorita
by LightKey27
Summary: A Zeref le gustan los cuentos de hadas, por una razón muy especial, Mavis. A pesar de ello se abstiene de tener metas o sueños. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island. Mención de Zervis
1. Le gusta los cuentos de hadas

**Mi hada favorita**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, esta historia es producto de mi trastornada imaginación.** **Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

 **Palabras: 383 -Qué corto ?)-**

 **[Zeref]**

 **Le gusta: Los cuentos de hadas.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muchas personas tienen afición por las historias que salen de la realidad y te transportan a un mundo de fantasía y magia tan asombroso que no quisieras dejarlo.**_

A Zeref le gusta este tipo de historias, especialmente los cuentos de hadas.

No siempre tuvo preferencia por ellas, de hecho estaba sumergido en las tragedias y el drama, pero su percepción cambió tras conocer a una chica.

 _Mavis_

Bajó el libro que tenía en sus manos por un momento y miró al cielo mientras veía los copos de nieve caer.

Llevaba un buen rato esperando por la rubia, pero aún no llegaba, vio la hora en su reloj y comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Suspiró para relajarse por un momento y ajustarse el gorro que llevaba.

—Ella de seguro se encontró a un animal por el camino y lo está cuidando.

Abrió nuevamente el libro y retomó la página que se encontraba leyendo, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados por si la veía.

Adentrarse en la lectura no le tomó mucho tiempo, relatos sobre duendes, sirenas y principalmente hadas, llenaban su mente en ese instante, encantamientos, hechizos, magia, todo era tan fascinante y atractivo para él, se perdía en las hojas a medida que avanzaba, nunca creyó que este tipo de lectura se convertiría en su favorito, sonrió nostálgico recordando cómo se negaba a leer un libro que Mavis le recomendó, al final ella tuvo la razón, siempre la tiene, allí fue donde comenzó su afición por esa temática.

—¿Zeref?-se sorprendió de ver a la joven Vermillion frente a él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y su bufanda rosa hasta el suelo.

—Lamento haber tardado, pero es que no pude dejarla allí tirada, mira-ella le extendió sus manos y él pudo observar algún tipo de especie con alas o algo similar en ellas.

—Es un hada herida, la llevaré a casa para cuidarla-le dijo sonriente a lo que él la miró enternecido.

 _Ella era muy bondadosa._

Gracias a ella, él había cambiado su modo de ver la realidad y si ese pequeño y peculiar ave era un hada, pues que así sea, ver las cosas de la misma manera lleva a la monotonía y él ya estaba aburrido de lo mismo, afortunadamente contaba con Mavis para darle ese toque de irrealismo a su vida que tanto le hacía falta, ella era especial, mística, alucinante.

 _Ella era su cuento de hadas favorito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gracias por leer,

—Lightkey27


	2. No le gusta soñar

_**Mi hada favorita**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**_

 _ **Palabras: 436**_

 _ **[Zeref Dragneel]**_

 _ **No le gusta: Soñar**_

.

.

.

Destruido, desconcertado, al borde de la locura, lo había perdido todo, estaba en la ruina.

Era increíble que tan sólo una semana se encontraba disfrutando una tarde junto a su amada Mavis y que hoy prácticamente no tenía nada.

Tomó malas decisiones, fue traicionado por dos de sus mejores clientes, la empresa había caído considerablemente y todo era su culpa.

¿Es que acaso nunca podría tener algo permanente?

No, nunca ha podido, a lo largo de su vida se ha visto obligado a conocer lo que es el abandono, la falta de esperanzas, el desprecio, todos esos factores lo han llevado a no hacerse ilusiones, a no esperar nada a cambio

A no soñar.

De qué vale alimentar tus sueños e ideas, si al final todo se destruye, se cae, todo desaparece, todo cambia, nada es permanente, la vida no se detiene a esperar a que te recuperes, al contrario te sigue aplastando y consumiéndote para llevarte hasta lo más profundo del abismo, para que tengas escapatoria, pero

—¿Zeref? —ahí estaba, lo único bueno que le había pasado, la chica de sus sueños, su mayor consuelo, su luz para su consumida oscuridad.

—Mavis…—susurró, aún no podía creer que ella siempre supiera cuándo aparecer para estar a su lado, tampoco quería descubrirlo, prefería que la vida lo sorprendiera con ese inesperado destello en su trayectoria, del cual recobraba fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

—Sé que te recuperarás, porque eres muy fuerte y muy perseverante y además yo estaré a tu lado ¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con su cabeza, cual niño asustado, no quería hablar, no quería despertar de esa visión tan agradable, porque era muy bueno para ser verdad.

—Y yo confío en ti y sé que podrás superarlo, iniciar desde cero ¿sabes por qué estoy tan segura? —la voz no le nacía para hablar, así que en esta ocasión se limitó a negar cabizbajo, sintiendo cómo un par de manos lo tomaban por el rostro y lo hacían elevar la mirada encontrándose con la deslumbrante, y acogedora, sonrisa de Mavis.

—Porque te amo y te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, sé que lo lograrás, a pesar de los obstáculos, los derribarás, formarás tu imperio de hadas caídas y retomarás tu trono, serás el emperador y yo estaré allí para apoyarte y verte triunfar Zeref.

No pudo evitar llorar, ella creía tanto en él, más que él mismo. Aún con su filosofía de las hadas, sabía exactamente qué decir.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer a semejante persona en su vida?

Lo que sea, estaba agradecido, su hada favorita resplandecía a su lado y no había mejor sensación que eso.

.

.

.

Zeref ha estado rodeado de tantas tragedias, que me resulta imposible y hasta un poco injusto darle un final triste aquí también, espero que les haya gustado nwn, gracias por leer.

Lightkey27


End file.
